harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Neville Longbottom
Neville Longbottom was born on July 30, 1980 (the day before Harry Potter) to Alice and Frank Longbottom. His parents were tortured into insanity by Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange using the Cruciatus Curse. This was administered by shortly after his birth. After his parents were carted off to St. Mungos, Neville went to live with his grandmother . He survived the Second Battle of Hogwarts and eventually became the new Herbology professor. Characteristics Neville is described in the books as a round faced boy with light brown hair. He is not a studious boy, but he managed to pass some of his O.W.L.s. He is forgetful and clumsy. He was one the original members of the D.A., and made considerable progress in his dueling skills, which greatly aided him during the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. His best subject is indefinitely Herbology, in which he received an Outstanding O.W.L., and he ends up teaching. He owns a Mimbulus Mimbletonia, which he got from his great-uncle Algie. He treasures it, tending to it carefully. His old wand (formerly his father's) broke during the Department of Mysteries battle, but he bought a new one, made of cherry wood with a unicorn hair core. This new wand may have been one of the last ones Ollivander sold before he was kidnapped. Neville was thought he a Squib until when he was eight years old. At this time his Uncle Algie dropped him from a window, and he bounced down the roadside. Biography 1991-1992 Neville's first appearance was made on Platform 9 ¾, where he told his Grandma that he lost his toad, Trevor. He was not named until later, on the train. Later, Neville tried to find Harry and Hermione when they were giving Norbert to Charlie's friends. He also tried to stop Harry, Ron, and Hermione from leaving Gryffindor Tower at the end of the book. Because Neville stood up to his friends, he was awarded ten points at the end of year feast, tipping the total points for Gryffindor to win the House Cup. 1992-1994 It took Neville some time to come into his own. He was awkward and made fun of, but soon enough it came to light that Neville had quite a talent for Herbology. Despite his awkward shyness, he showed bravery and resolution in staying up to stop Harry from breaking school rules and endangering the House from losing points. ]] 1994-1995 In 1995, Harry's friends learned that Neville's parents were not dead, but were patients in St. Mungo's, having gone insane after being tortured under the Cruciatus Curse by a group of Death Eaters, of which included Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch, Jr. Harry was the only one who already knew this, having found out in the Pensieve in their fourth year, but he had told no one, keeping Neville's secret safe. Neville was one of two possible children listed by the prophecy: As both Neville and Harry were born at the close of July to parents who had all escaped Voldemort three times, they both qualified for the prophecy child. The choice was indirectly left to Voldemort, who perceived Harry as the greater danger and chose him. But Voldemort could have chosen Neville, and it would have been Neville orphaned that night, and Harry would still have his parents. It is possible that Voldemort chose Harry because they share a half-blood tie—both Harry and Voldemort have a Muggle Ancestor. If Neville were attacked, and his parents did not sacrifice themselves as Harry's had, then Neville would have died, leaving the prophecy unfulfilled and Voldemort all-powerful. In 1995 , he was quick to join Harry's Dumbledore's Army. During the fight with the Death Eaters, Neville ended up being the only one left able to fight next to Harry. 1995-1996 In his fifth year, Neville joined Dumbledore's Army. He made tremendous progress in his dueling and Defence Against the Dark Arts skills. Later that year, he was captured by the Inquisitorial squad. After being released, he traveled with Harry to the Ministry of Magic to rescue Sirius. He broke his nose in the progress, and was the one who smashed the prophecy. 1996-1997 Not much is mentioned of Neville except he helps in the First Battle of Hogwarts, where he is seen standing guard outside the Room of Requirement, waiting for Draco Malfoy. He participates in the battle with the Death Eaters and is relatively unharmed. Along with Luna Lovegood, he is the only member of the D.A. to reply to the summons via the coins. 1997-1998 Again, there is not much mention of him until near the end of the novel. In Harry's absence, he restarted Dumbledore's Army with the help of Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, and they helped protect fellow students from being bullied by the Death Eater teachers, the Carrows. This shows his remarkable development from being tossed around by Malfoy to being a leader and rebelling against the Death Eaters. He led many underground revolts, such as writing, “Dumbledore’s Army still recruiting” on the Hogwarts walls. He helped Harry, Ron and Hermione into Hogwarts via the Hog's Head and Room of Requirement, and participated in the Second Battle of Hogwarts, coming out relatively unscathed. After the first round of battle, he stood up in defiance of Voldemort, and was forced to wear the Sorting Hat as it burned. Fortunately, due to Harry’s “sacrifice”, Neville is able to shrug off the Body Binding curse and free himself. Because of his tremendous bravery shown on the battle field, he was able to pull the sword of Godric Gryffindor from the burning hat. He used this sword to destroy the sixth Horcrux, Nagini, by beheading her. During the battle, he used various plants to attack Death Eaters, and he helped transport injured and dead students to the Great Hall. Adulthood Neville eventually becomes the Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts. He is appointed at some time between 1998 and 2017, but remains in contact with his old friends such as Harry Potter. Ginny tells their eldest son, James, to give Neville their love when he sees him at Hogwarts. (much to James' disgust) Appearances *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (First Appearance) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' References Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Category:Longbottom family Longbottom, Neville